Quantificaton of Parabens and Related Compounds The contractor shall measure parabens, TCS, and paracetamol in human urine at environmentally relevant concentrations. Eight parabens will be measured in urine , including six parent compounds (methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, enzly parabens) and major metabolites. TCS and its metabolite triclocraban, and another reportly estrogenic compound , paracetamol and metabolite p-aminophenol will also be measure. Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the government as needed to perform the Statement of Work as follows: